leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dracko40/The Angry Illithid: Grow the Frak Up.
First blog in a while. For those of you not familiar with the way this blog works, a few things: 1) I am vulgar. (moderator's willing, I understand you have a job to do) 2) I am rarely logical. 3) I am here to vent my frustrations. If you get a kick/laugh out of any of these, feel free to read on. So the nautilus patch has landed, bringing with it a new jungler (which I don't object to) as well as a flurry of nerfs/buffs. Now, many of these are minor (Alistar's mana costs/Vlad's small nerfs) so they haven't garnered too much outcry. However, it seems that there just has to be one sect of people every patch who use something in it as an excuse to get pissy. At this point in time, I am of course talking about the people whining about the Sona nerfs. Complaints from these paragons of intelligence (and I use that term very loosely) have ranged from the damage nerf to the fact that Morello didn't explicitly state what was being nerfed to the letter in some random post he made four days ago. Of course with such complaining has come the outcry of "RIP Sona," and "No damage means she's useless!!!1!!" There's a few things that can be said about this group, not the least of which being "Shut your hole and adjust like every other nerf ever done" or "She actually does more damage later," both of which are quite true. But the one that needs to be said to each and every one of them is this: GROW THE FUCK UP. Yes, you heard right. Making a million and one threads about how a support character should be dealing more damage (which for Sona would be higher than some carry harassment early game, and at one point in time was) or that AD Sona isn't viable makes you look not only like idiots, but moreso like fucking children. And considering that you act like this every time either a support champion gets nerfed or when the new champion isn't a support, are you really suprised that Riot tends to either ignore you or be condenscending to you? I can not begin to fathom the amount of self entitlement I've seen in almost every person who has complained about a support champion, let alone the mass of morons whining about Sona. But hey, if you're going to get antsy whenever a support is nerfed, I guess that gives me plently of reason to complain about tanks then doesn't it? Oh wait, I'm not a self entitled child. I don't mind that characters like Sejuani and Leona have mediocre damage late game, because that's not what they were designed for. The same holds true for support champs, and the sooner you figure that out, the sooner Riot, and the rest of the community for that matter, will gladly start listening to you. end rant. Category:Blog posts